Environmental sensors such as shock sensors, temperature sensors, humidity sensors, chemical sensors, radiation sensors, and so forth, often are sometimes positioned in places that are not easily accessible and, accordingly, may be connected to monitoring systems using wireless technology. Examples of sensors placed in inaccessible areas monitoring static applications include shock sensors placed on drilling rigs, computer numerical control (CNC) manufacturing equipment, cranes, and so forth. A shock sensing unit may be remotely mounted on a piece of equipment and provided with external power. The remote unit then has a wireless connection to a network or base station also known as an access point. Typically the remote environmental sensor uses a Wi-Fi radio that may be similar to those found in a cell phone or laptop computer. In normal operation, the radio on the environmental sensor wirelessly reports or communicates monitored or collected data to a server or remote access point.